Not Strong Enough
by NaluShipper02
Summary: After another reward slips away from Team Natsu, Lucy believes she's not strong enough for Team Natsu, or the guild. She decides to quit the guild and train. Will she be stopped?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! It's NaluShipper02! I know I said that I'll never have two stories in process, but this is nothing more than a one-shot, two-shot, or at most a three-shot, I thought sounded good for all of you! It is a little dramatic and sad, but there will be a happy ending. I hope you all like the story! Please. Please, PLEASE Support! The more support, the more updates and stories you'll get!**

 **Hiro Mashima is the lucky duck that owns Fairy Tail. If I did, Lucy and Natsu would've kissed at the end of the movie.**

Lucy's POV

"Lucy. It wasn't your fault that the monster attacked you! You were fighting the other one, so you weren't paying attention! It's not your fault, not at all!" Natsu said nicely to me, but I didn't believe it. I knew he was trying to cheer me up, but I know the facts: I'm not strong enough to be on the same team as Erza, Gray, Wendy, and Natsu, or even in the same guild as them.

It seems like every job we go on, I get in the way, either by complaining, or by getting hurt or attacked. I just ain't strong enough to be with them.

"Okay… I'm going to head home and unpack. See you at the guild tomorrow!" I said, trying my best to hide my sadness.

'I'll see you tomorrow, for the last time.' I thought.

Natsu's POV

"She's not fooling me." Erza said to the left of me. I knew it, too. She just won't stop blaming herself. It honestly isn't her fault. We didn't get the reward because of me burning down half the town, trying to… Oh wait.

"I'm going to go check on her." I said as I began to walk in the direction to her quaint apartment. "No, Natsu. We should just leave her be. She'll probably just kick you out, anyways." Ice Princess(Gray) indicated to my right.

"Fine,but I'm checking on her early tomorrow, then." I replied as we continued our trek back to our beloved guild, Fairy Tail.

The Next Morning (Lucy's POV)

I slowly lifted my puffy eyelids and yawned loudly. "This was it, then. I'm quitting the team, and Fairy Tail." I said into my empty room, standing up to head to the shower.

Suddenly, I heard my window begin to open and I spun around, only to come face-to-face with the one and only, Natsu Dragneel.

"What do you want, Natsu. Can't you see I need to get ready?" I whispered, not lifting my eyes from the now-interesting floorboards.

"I just… wanted to check on you. Make sure you weren't doing something stupid. But it seems you're okay, so I'll see you at the guild, okay?" He said, giving me 'that grin'. The one that always made me so flustered and smile back. But I knew I wouldn't see it anymore, or at least for a while.

As he began to walk back to my ajar window, I whispered,"I'm sorry." "Huh?" I heard him say, turning to me with a confused look. "Oh, it's nothing. Just talking to myself." I said, fakeness evident in my voice.

Being the dense idiot he is, he shrugged his shoulders and told me I was weird before hopping out the window.

One Hour Later

As I stepped out of my room to make breakfast, I realized a flaw in my plan: I know some are going to try and stop me. "I can't let anyone get in my way." I said as I popped a slice of bread into the toaster. I grabbed my keys and summoned Aries.

"I'm sorry! What do you want me to do for you, Miss Lucy?" She said shyly.

"I need you to come with me to the guild. I'm... " I mumbled the last part, a little scared to tell the shy celestial spirit.

"I'm sorry. I didn't catch that. Sorry, but excuse me?" She said, leaning in closer.

"I'm quitting the guild. At least for a while." I voiced sadly, and she gasped.

"I'm sorry, Miss Lucy, but why? I thought you adored the guild as much as you adored us spirits. Why would you quit?" She said, worry and confusion etched into her tone.

"I wish to get stronger. I can't be weak for my friends. And I'll do that by training. All I need you to do is use your pink fluffy cloud of wool to cover the whole room while I talk to Master. You could then take it down and only cover people who you know would try and stop me while I give them the news. Make sure to cover Natsu, Erza, Gray, Happy, and Levy at ALL cost. Thank you." I said urgently as I began walking to the door with the pale Gate of the Ram.

In Front Of The Guild

"Okay, Aries. You ready?" I asked, hand against the large oak doors I always loved to open. She nodded her head sadly and I grimaced. I knew she didn't like me quitting, but it was for my own good. I can't be weak for my family. I need to be strong.

As I pushed open the doors, I saw everyone turn to me and smile. I turned towards Aries and nodded my head slowly. Immediately, pink fluff filled the entire room and I ran up the stairs and into Master's office.

Master lifted his head from the papers he was signing (probably bills from damages Team Natsu caused) and looked at me curiously. "What is it, my child?" He voiced through his big mustache as I sat down in one of the office chairs.

"I… I wish to quit the guild. I want to get stronger. So I will be training for a couple of years somewhere. I don't know where just yet, but I will figure it out. I just want you to know that even though I'm weak, I love that you all treated me like I was super I know I ain't. Please don't try to search for me. I might return once I have finished my training. Thank you for being the father I never had and to everyone else for being the family I always wanted. I will m-miss you all…" I mumbled at the end, allowing salty tears to stream down my face and land in my folded hands.

I lifted my head to the master and saw tears pouring out of his eyes. I stood up and grabbed him in my arms, sobbing into his shoulder as he did to me. We stood there for a couple of minutes before I reluctantly pulled away.

"I'm s-sorry to say, but I have to remove you mark. It will return when you step foot back into your home. W-we will all miss you dearly, my child." Makarov said solemnly as I watched the pink mark on my hand fade away into nothingness. I felt a new batch of tears begin to pile in the corners of my eyes, but achieved to hold them in.

As I stepped out the doorway, I nodded my head to Aries, who in turn cleared away the fluff from all the guild member's faces, but kept them in the sticky wool from the shoulders down.

"Lucy! Tell Aries to let us go!" I heard Max yell from the bar.

"Yeah! What is this all about!?" Gray voiced loudly from the other side of the room.

"Luce! What are you doing?" Nastu said from behind me, sitting at the table nearest to me. I walked over to him and sat in the seat across from him. He stared at me with confusion and I giggled half-heartedly. "This is what's wrong, Natsu." I whispered quietly as I lifted my right hand and held it out for him to see. Where there was once a pink Fairy Tail guild mark, was now pale soft skin.

He gasped and shook, visible even under all the pink fluff. "No… Why? Why are you quitting?" He said, sorrow mixed into his voice. Everyone gasped around us and I heard some faint from the news.

"I'm too weak to be here. So I quit. Don't take this too harsh, but I also quit the team. I'll miss all of you."I said sadly and stood from my seat.

"No! Luce! Don't leave! You're not weak at all! Everybody knows that!" I heard Natsu yell behind me, struggling to get free.

I let my head fall and allowed the tears to fall. "No, Natsu. I'm not. If I was strong, I wouldn't need to be saved by you all the time! If I was strong, I wouldn't be doing this! I don't want to do this, but I want to be stronger, for you guys!" I yelled at the end and continued towards the door.

"No! Please! Don't leave!" He continued to yell as I opened the doors. I turned around and smiled weakly. "See ya, later!" I said and looked towards Aries. "Aries, please do me a favor and don't go back for another hour, so I could hop on a train. Make sure to keep them in the wool. Thank you! I'll give you something extra special for your help!" I said and continued out.

I'm going to miss you guys.

 **There we go! I hope you all enjoyed it! It took me, like, five hours to just write this whole thing! Please support and I'll be able to write more for you! Love you all!**

 **Random Question: Who's your favorite background Fairy Tail member?**

 **My Answer: I really like Max Alors. He's really funny and I love his sarcastic look in his eye!**

 **Buh-Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey dudes and dudettes! Got the next part to this! This could be the last part or it could be the second-to-last… It depends on just how much I write in this part! I hope you all enjoy this, because I just would hate to see my hard work go to waste! Please leave a review and favorite or follow! I love you all!**

 **I do NOT own Fairy Tail, sadly. All characters are owned by the great Hiro Mashima!**

Natsu's POV

"LUCY!" I roared as Lucy walked out of the guild. All around me, guild mates sobbed or yelled at Aries to let them go. Aries continued to refuse, and I knew it wasn't her fault. Lucy was her master, and she must listen to her commands. She probably didn't want Lucy to quit, either.

I saw the shy spirit walk in my direction and plop down where Lucy had just sat in front of me. She stared down at the table and whispered a quiet 'sorry'.

"It's okay, Aries. I don't blame you. You're just listening to your master." I said nicely as I struggled against the pink wool.

Suddenly, there was a yellow glow and in front of me stood Loke, or Leo the Lion. He looked around, stunned by what had happened. He ran up to Aries and grabbed her by the shoulder. "What are you DOING!" He whisper-yelled to her as she stared up at him. I felt anger rise in myself. "It's not her fault! Lucy quit and she was ordered to keep us like this for a while while she ran away." I yelled at him as he looked over to me, shock evident in his eyes. He let go of Aries' shoulders and walked over to me. I felt a warm glow on my left shoulder and suddenly, I was free!

"Go get her back. She's as much a family to all us spirits as she is to this guild. And tell her your feelings, for crying out loud! It's obvious you like her, and she even told me she likes you!" He said to me, a determined smile on his face. I smiled back and ran at unbelievable speeds out the guild, using my unnatural sense of smell to track her down.

I was lead to the train station, where I saw her beautiful blonde locks entering a train. "Lucy!" I yelled as I made my way at rapid speed to the 'death mobile'. She turned her head around to face me and there was a look of complete shock and panic etched into her doe brown eyes. She hopped out of the train and began to sprint off into the crowded marketplace to the east. I sprinted in her direction and kept a close eye on the bouncing blonde locks that ran a couple meters ahead of me.

Suddenly, she turned down a corner and I almost lost her scent. Almost.

Lucy's POV

'What the heck is Natsu doing out!? It's only been about fifteen minutes! I'll just have to ask Aries about it. She never disobeys me, though. The only other person that can get through her wool is… LOKE! He's dead meat when I get away from Natsu.' I thought to myself as I ran, looking for a place to hide. It had to be somewhere smelly, sadly, so that I could cover my scent, knowing about his dragon-like nostrils.

I looked to my right and saw a large and SMELLY fish stand right next to a large alley. "Perfect!" I whispered as I rounded the corner and hid behind a large green trash can. I peeped my head around the corner and watched as the pink-headed idiot ran straight past the alley and sighed. I continued to crouch behind the trashcan, just to make sure he was gone, and then stood up. "That was way too close. He almost caught me." I whispered, mostly to myself.

Suddenly, I heard an all-too-familiar voice speak behind me. "Yeah, I almost lost you, Luce. That wouldn't have been good, now would it." Natsu said, voice evident of his agitation. I turned around and smiled weakly. "Hehe… This isn't good, is it? Anyways, I should get back to the train! I payed good jewels for that random ticket! Bye-Bye!" I said quickly as I turned around to flee, but I felt an arm encircle my waist and the next thing I knew, I was on Natsu's shoulder.

"Let me DOWN, Natsu! I have to gooooooo!" I screamed at him, punching his back in the process. Each punch, I heard an 'oof', but he continued to carry me. After a couple of minutes of walking (with people giving us weird stares), we ended up standing in front of my apartment. I felt him jump up onto my window's ledge and pull the window latch up. He threw me onto my bed covers underneath, but I ended up rolling right off and onto the floor.

"Luce… You're going to tell me right now! Why the HECK did you quit the guild!?" He yelled in my face, his own mere inches away. I stared at him with wide eyes as he continued to ramble on about how I wasn't weak and that I have to join the guild again. I felt tears begin to stream down my face and I watched as he turn towards me with wide eyes. "Oh Mavis, I'm sorry, Luce! I didn't mean to make you cry!" He said quickly as he kneeled down next to me.

"No, no. It's fine. It's just that…" I sat quietly and lifted my head up to him. He gave me a glance, saying to the continue, and I took a deep breath. "It's just that, I didn't think this would happen. I was thinking that you would all agree and let me quit. Maybe even encourage me to train. Not you guys prevent me to. I'm just a weak wall in everybody's way, always needing to be saved and hiding behind my own friends, putting them in danger for my own safety… I just couldn't take it anymore!" I sobbed into my eyes, and Natsu wrapped his large muscular arms around my waist.

"Nobody thinks you're weak at all. And how could you think we would ENCOURAGE you to leave us? We all love you too much to just let you go. I love you way too much to let you leave me, like Igneel did…" I heard him say into my hair and I froze.

"D-d-d-d-did you j-j-just say you-u-u l-l-l-l-l-love me?" I whispered into his chest and I felt him tense up. I heard him take a deep breath and he lifted my head up by my chin. "Yes, I do love you. With all my life. I would die for you. I just don't know if…" He began to say, but I cut him off…

With a kiss

 **That's the end of this story! I hope you all enjoy and like I've said a bazillion times, support! Thanks for being there! I've been having a rough summer, with getting ready for 9th grade, and being criticized on my habits by my family… Anywho… See ya later!**

 **Random Question: What other animes do you love? (More personal one for fun!)**

 **My Answer: I'm pretty new to watching animes, but my favorite ones I've seen are: Snow White with the Red Hair, Kaichou wa Maid sama, Ouran high school Host Club, Sword Art Online 1 and 2, and Kill la Kill!**

 **See you dudes and dudettes later!**


End file.
